It has been found that numerous solar warning lights have been provided in prior art that are adapted to use nickel-cadmium batteries as power sources to produce warning light. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention heretofore described.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved solar warning light which may obviate and mitigate the drawbacks of the prior art.